The following invention relates to flashing configured to be used on joists to shed water away from surfaces of the joists. More particularly, this invention relates to flashing which can be interposed between upper surfaces of joists and boards fastened to the joists, such as boards forming a surface of a deck and fastened to deck joists in residential construction projects.
Decks are common in residential construction which provide a horizontal surface supported above ground in a manner which allows people and furnishings to safely rest upon the deck. Such decks typically include foundation piers extending up from the ground vertically with joists extending horizontally between the piers. Deck boards or other surface materials are fastened to tops of the joists, typically extending horizontally perpendicular to the joists, to provide the finished surface for the deck. For larger decks, girders can be provided extending horizontally between the piers with the joists resting upon the girders, rather than having the joists rest directly on the piers themselves.
While decks provide a valuable and enjoyable structure as part of a residential construction project, decks are particularly prone to deterioration due to environmental exposure of the deck components and pest infestation. Of the environmental influences that cause damage to decks, water exposure on the deck plays a major role. First, water can directly cause wood and other cellulosic material based building products to prematurely decay. Such water damage results initially from water coming into contact with the deck construction materials. The water damage is accelerated when the deck is constructed in a manner which makes the deck material slow to dry after having been exposed to the water. Secondarily, when the water comes in contact with the deck materials and is not allowed to fully dry, dry rot can occur. Dry rot is a fungus disease that causes timber to become brittle and crumble into powder.
A well constructed deck formed from wood or other cellulosic materials can be constructed to delay the damage the deck experiences due to water exposure. Particularly, it is known in the prior art to ensure that deck boards forming the deck are spaced apart sufficiently so that air can circulate between the deck boards and adjacent surfaces of the joists to thoroughly dry out the deck construction materials between rainy periods. Additionally, treatments are known, such as sealers, which can cause the water to be less readily absorbed into the building materials to preserve the materials from deterioration. However, these sealers and construction techniques typically only delay the deterioration of the deck.
Water shields are known for placement on floor joists to prevent the joists from coming into contact with water. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,692 to Patey teaches a water shield and reinforcing member for floor joists which acts as a cover over an upper surface of the joist and is screwed to the joist through use of screws passing through holes in a top surface of the shield. Patey teaches use of wing members at bottom edges of downwardly extending portions of the shield which tend to cause water passing over the shield to be directed away from surfaces of the joist.
While the patent to Patey teaches a basic joist shielding structure, Patey suffers from numerous drawbacks. First, Patey teaches providing holes through a top of the shield for fastening to the joist. Such holes become locations where water damage and dry rot can be initiated in the underlying joist. Additionally, Patey teaches use of a material with a high modulus of elasticity to add strength to the joist member. Such high modulus of elasticity material would tend to crack and further expose the joist to water damage adjacent such cracks should the shield taught by Patey be stressed during construction or should screws or other fasteners need to be utilized passing through the Patey shield at a location other than where a hole is already provided. The high modulus of elasticity taught by Patey additionally requires that the Patey shield be provided in linear elongate segments. Many decks are sufficiently long that such shields would become difficult to store and transport to a job site, or else a gap between shorter linear segments would need to be provided.
Accordingly, a need exists for a deck joist flashing product which can have fasteners placed therethrough and which can seal around the fasteners to preclude water migration without requiring the pre-forming of holes therethrough. Such deck joist flashing would additionally benefit from being sufficiently soft to be collapsible into a smaller size transport and storage configuration.
The deck joist flashing of this invention prevents water from coming into contact with joists underlying boards forming a top surface of the deck so that the joists avoid deterioration associated with coming into contact with water. The flashing includes a horizontal top wall extending between parallel lateral edges. Side walls extend down from the lateral edges of the top wall. The side walls extend to beveled walls which extend diagonally away from each other to tips. The tips are spaced further from each other than a spacing between the lateral edges of the top wall. The top wall has a width similar to a width of the joist over which the flashing is to be placed. Hence, the tips of the flashing are spaced away from the sides of the joists and direct water away from the joist.
The flashing is formed from a material which has a high degree of flexibility and elasticity, such as 85 durometer PVC (polyvinyl chloride) plastic material. Such material is sufficiently soft that when screws or other fasteners pass through the top wall or other surfaces of the flashing, no cracks propagate away from the point of penetration by the fastener.
The flashing has surfaces thereof sufficiently thin and is formed from sufficiently flexible material that the flashing can be rolled-up into a roll for storage and transportation before use. The side walls can fold up adjacent the inside surface of the top wall and yet can maintain a bias for its geometry when initially formed, so that when the flashing is unrolled it returns to its original cross-sectional configuration.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide deck joist flashing which shields deck joists from water migrating down from deck boards resting upon the joists.
Another object of the present invention is to provide flashing which can have fasteners pass therethrough without cracking the flashing or otherwise providing a hole through which water can migrate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide deck joist flashing which prevents the joist from experiencing water damage or dry rot.
Another object of the present invention is to provide deck joist flashing which is sufficiently elastic and flexible that it can be rolled-up into a roll and yet having sufficient memory so that when unrolled it returns to an original form.
Another object of the present invention is to provide deck joist flashing which can be sized to rest upon joists having different sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide deck joist flashing which has a continuous closed top surface for shielding an underlying joist from contact with water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a deck joist flashing which is sufficiently elastic that it can expand somewhat to seal around and against a fastener passing therethrough when the flashing is compressed.
Another object of the present invention is to save natural timber resources by minimizing water contact in construction projects and delaying replacement.
Other further objects of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the included drawing figures, the claims and detailed description of the invention.